UNexpecting
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Hermione pregnant.... Ron and Luna married and Harry scared... what the hell is going on, well summary inside for you to find out. and of course the greatest question is a pregnant really that scary.
1. Asking a favour

UNexpecting

It's been five years since the defeat of Voldermort and the golden trio have finally found the lives they desperately want. However Hermione finds her self with a small problem when Ron and his wife Luna ask her for her help.

Carry their child for nine months… and having just finished a rather annoying relationship it seemed like a perfectly good idea… but then again so did sharing a flat with Harry.

What could go wrong with wanting to help your best friend and wife? Hermione's about to find out.

* * *

**Chapter one **

_Asking favours _

Hermione Granger at the sound age of twenty two was of sane mind… at least up until that point she was sure of it. But then again no one ever asked her to be a surrogate mother before.

She looked from one of her best friends Ron, to his wife Luna beside him and then back again. Both held a smile that Hermione knew was not echoed on her face… she would take a guess that she was probably looking confused at this moment. Sitting in a busy London Café one mild autumn afternoon, Hermione had been wondering what Ron and Luna wanted to ask ever since they flooed her a week ago.

"'Mione, if-if- if you don't want to we understand… it's just that we want a child so much and ever since the war after Luna was- was" Ron trailed off and lowered his eyes to the empty plate sitting before him. Luna reached for his hand on the table and squeezed it tightly flashing Hermione a smile that she had been practicing ever since the war. Of course Hermione's stomach lurched and small tears prickled at her eyes remembering the long nights when either Ron or Luna cried at her flat about this very issue.

"What my dear Ronald is trying to say is that… we want children desperately, we know we can adopt and perhaps later a year or two we shall agree to such a thing but at first we want a chance at our own child" Luna said seriously… apparently after the war Luna couldn't find her way back to the dream land she took years to create.

At this point Hermione was sure the tears were running their own free course but she just sat there staring at her friends wondering how this whole conversation started and why in fact she wasn't freaked out by the request.

"We could get a number of witches or even muggle's to do this but… but we wanted someone we knew and trusted and loved to do this… I mean- sorry we mean that once this is over after nine months we don't think it's bloody fair that we send this woman on her way home with some money after she carried another being in her… we wanted that woman to be apart of this babies life as he or she grew up" Ron admitted with tears shimmering in his own eyes and hopefulness.

Hermione continued to stare blinking every few seconds but nothing much else, she noticed that Ron tugged at the collar of his jumper and throw Luna a look but that was about it.

This of course where the Sane part comes in… this is the point Hermione would state everything went a little crazy.

"Yes" it was a whisper that was carried away in the busy café, but Ron lent forward and stared at her "what" he questioned in a wavering voice, Luna clutched his hand tightly but if Ron felt it he didn't show it.

"Yes" Hermione repeated before a smile erupted across her face and she nodded causing Ron to jump up and cheer like he had done back in Hogwarts so many years ago. Luna cried silently with happiness before she too got up and rushed around to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione held Luna just a tightly and smiled before she pulled back and looked into the younger woman's face "thank you" Luna thanked before her eyes for a moment took that dream like glaze but before it could take hold Ron rushed round and scooped his wife up and hugged her tightly.

This carried on for few moments before a throat clearing caused them all to stop and look behind the table waiting to see the manager willing to tell them off but instead found Harry Potter staring at them with a small half smile playing across his lips "did I miss something" he questioned before Ron beamed and engulfed his best friend in a manly hug "oh bloody hell mate your not going to believe it" Ron almost bellowed in Harry's ear. Hermione rolled her eyes and almost chuckled when she saw the similar action repeated by Luna.

"WELL I'LL PROBABLY NEED MY BLOODY HEARING TO KNOW" Harry snapped rubbing his ear but still smiling. Ron blushed but the smile never leaving his face either.

"Hermione agree" "Ronald, we should sit down" Luna scolded before Ron looked at his wife bashful before quickly scurrying into his seat. Harry raised an eyebrow before he shook his head chucking before kissing Luna on the cheek then took a seat beside Hermione beaming at her in a greeting.

Harry looked to his friend who was basically bouncing in his seat "ok what did Hermione agree to" Harry asked as Ron lent forward ready to tell the story loudly "Ron, remember that other people don't need to hear" Luna reminded causing Ron to nod absentmindedly "well you know me and Luna can't have children by our self… I mean you know about what happened after the war" Ron looked down for a moment as did Harry who silently nodded and clenched his fists tightly.

"Well, me and Luna desperately wanted children of our own so after months of thinking of how to ask her… we finally stepped up and asked Hermione to be a surrogate mother for us and she agreed to it… Hermione is going to carry our child for us" Ron explained loudly causing Luna to roll her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. Hermione also smile but when she saw Harry's face her smile faltered, he was staring at Ron with an open mouth… then he snapped it shut and looked at Hermione with shock and confusion before he raised his eyebrows that were no doubt going to be lost in his raven locks.

"You… and they… and your going… but" Harry racked a hand through his hair and stopped mid way before lowering his eyes causing everyone to slowly loose their smiles. Then it was clear Ron was growing angry by his best friend's lack of support… that was until Harry lifted his head and beamed "Bloody hell mate… that's brilliant" Harry declared before his grin was matched by Ron. Hermione and Luna threw each other looks but giggled at their private meanings. At first Hermione was uncomfortable about sharing one of her best friends with another woman but then slowly Hermione saw that she didn't have to share in fact Luna was making sure that what Hermione started by trying to train him was being finished by her. They worked as a good team with the two men sitting beside them.

_A few hours later…_

Harry groaned as he collapsed back into the sofa of his and Hermione's shared flat. The Victorian house had been converted into four flats, however Harry had bought the two lower flats and converted them into one large spacious one when he, Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts... it was only a year later that Ron asked Luna to marry him and they both moved in then back out. Leaving Hermione and Harry on their own with two spare bedrooms now.

"'Mione" Harry called from his sprawling spot he craned his neck over the back of the sofa to look in to the open plan kitchen then to the bedrooms and bathrooms. "Yes" Hermione answered from the kitchen somewhere, Harry sighed and sat up leaning against the back of the sofa "are you really sure about this" he asked before a yawn escaped him. Hermione appeared in his line of view now having shed her shoes, coat and jumper she stood in a pleated Gryffindor red skirt that hugged her hips then flared out to just below the knee. Her cream jumper had been removed and now she wore a simple white tee-shirt.

She walked back into the living room carrying a small tub of her hidden toffee ice cream, Harry almost grinned openly when he saw she was carrying two spoons.

"About ice cream… of course Harry" Hermione stated matter of factly tossing Harry a spoon before removing the lid off the ice cream and sitting beside him she curled her legs beneath her and snuggled into the sofa "no… I mean about the baby thing… you only broke up with toad" "TODD" Hermione reminded causing Harry to smirk but say nothing else. Of course he knew Hermione's ex-boyfriends name… but the guy was a jerk and Harry always loved showing how much he thought that.

"Well you only broke up with TOAD a week ago… are you sure you want to do this" Harry questioned ignoring the eye roll Hermione shot him at his choice of names for her ex-boyfriend.

"Well number one… why are you even counting how long it's been since I broke up with that jerk… number two I wasn't called the brightest witch of my year for no reason, I've thought about this… and number three I wouldn't do it for anyone else apart from Ron and Luna… well maybe if you ever got off your lazy arse and found a nice girl you too" Hermione stated as Harry gaped at her then smile before scooping a large amount of ice cream out of the tub.

"OK, number one I'm counting because it was a week ago that I spent half the night prying the seventh tub of ice cream from you then the rest of the night was ducking the flying items that Toad got you…. Number two I know you would have thought this through, no doubt about what information you would need and so on, I wanted to know if you really thought what this could mean for YOU… and number three, I'm not lazy just choosy… and I have every right to be" Harry stated causing Hermione pursed her lips in an attempt not to giggle.

Hermione turned to Harry and took a deep breath "I promise Harry I know what I'm doing… well not about being pregnant but I know I want to do this, I have a week to think about it… but I won't change my mind because I know that Ron and Luna deserve to be happy and if I can give them that then I will" Hermione stated firmly causing Harry to sigh then nod pulling Hermione closer and scooping more ice cream out.

"Well I better get use to a moody, hormone driven pregnant woman" Harry stated before Hermione dug her elbow into his side but grinned… it did mean a lot that Harry supported her through this.

"And how would you know what one was like" Hermione giggled causing Harry to winch and flex his hand without thinking…. Ginny Weasley was scary in her own right but that night… he had new found respect for his ex girlfriend.

"Ginny was bloody scary" Harry stated causing Hermione to giggle then burst out laughing "Ginny wasn't that bad… beside if I can remember it was a certain raven haired boy who kept on saying the wrong thing" Hermione reminded before Harry shot her a look "well… lets just say I found new respect for Malfor" "DRACO" Hermione snipped causing Harry to roll his eyes this time.

It had been a shock when Draco almost died saving Ginny's life an even bigger one when he proved that he was working for them and was trying to buy time when ordered to kill Dumbledore however Snape betrayed them all… Harry had to sheepishly admit that both him and Ron fainted when Draco and Ginny declared they had gotten married when she was of age and were expecting their first child… that was two years ago.

"Well I have new respect for Draco…but it's slightly unfair though, Draco had to be nice to Ginny for two reasons… one if he wasn't then Ginny would see to it with her bare hands that he never be able to conceive any more and second because he would never get sex again" Harry stated causing Hermione to glare at him.

"FINE… I'll give you one reason to be nice to me when I'm moody and bloody scary… you don't be nice and I'll make sure you can never have sex… with anyone again" Hermione stated firmly causing Harry to gulp. He knew better then to say anything else… Hermione was serious and he rather liked sex. Looking away Harry didn't notice the smirk on Hermione's face as she scooped some ice cream up.

* * *

Hope you like this new one... I will carry on with the other ones aswell but this idea came to me and I had to write it. 


	2. Three weeks later

Just to clear something up... i've never been pregnant but i have a sister whoes been pregnant twice before and is currently eight months pregnant now... and she is scary, i feel sorry for her husband.

* * *

Chapter two

_Three Weeks Later…_

Harry muttered to himself as he walked through the front door and dumped his briefcase on the floor and kicked the door shut. His work as an Auror was hard enough but today a death eater decided to scare some witches before disappearing… leaving Harry without a clue to where they went or anything to find them with.

Harry shook his head clear and tugged at his tie before he walked into the living room only to come to a stop when he saw Hermione sitting on the sofa with a slightly emotionless expression. Harry raked a hand through his hair and made his way over to Hermione. He sat down gently and peered at her.

"Hermione… Hermione is everything ok" Harry questioned before Hermione broke out of her trance and looked at him, her tears held unshed tears. Then it hit him, she would be getting the results of the pregnancy test today… she, Ron and Luna would finding out what happens now.

"Oh… it didn't go well then… Hermione I'm sorry I'm sure they could try again" Harry declared wrapping an arm around Hermione who shook her head, soft curls shielding her face before she pushed him away and handed him a piece of parchment.

It was worse… it had to be, Harry thought as he took the parchment wondering what his best friend was facing and thinking how he was going to help her through this… that was until he saw the words.

POSITIVE… but if that was true then why "Um Hermione this-this says that the test is positive" Harry stated before Hermione lifted her head a smile was etched across it tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks.

Without warning she flung her arms around his neck and laughed "Ron and Luna are so happy… they went to the burrow to tell everyone, they should be coming back soon" Hermione declared in an almost giggle before pulling back and beamed at Harry who was grinning back… he couldn't help but notice how she glowed slightly… probably from being pregnant.

"So what does this mean exactly… is there anything I have to do" Harry questioned as Hermione thought but still smiled brightly.

"Um well, most likely is the morning sickness… when I say morning sickness some women aren't really sick in the morning it can happen any part of the day. Then there is the mood swings" "hey if I can stick around through the once a month thing you normally go through I can handle pregnant mood swings" Harry declared proudly causing Hermione to glare at him and Harry knew that he was a dead man… as good as anyway.

"YOU SELF CENTERED SEXIST PIG" Hermione ground out as she seemed to loom over him, Harry attempted to push himself deeper in to the corner of the sofa thinking how to get him out of this.

"You're pretty" Harry offered with a stutter bringing Hermione to a stop and regard him for a moment before she giggled then burst out laughing falling back clutching at her sides.

"Um- Hermione why are you laughing- not that you shouldn't laugh because I like that rather then you attempting to kill me" Harry stumbled causing Hermione to glance at him then sigh wiping away the tears of laughter.

"Oh Harry you looked so scared… I couldn't help but laugh" Hermione declared with slight traces of giggles to her voice. Harry frowned and sat up scratching at his head "um… not that I mind you laughing at me but why aren't you ripping me apart for saying… saying those absentmindedly made comments" Harry asked as Hermione bit her lip then smiled at him with a evil glint to her eye.

"I should have warned you really…about magical pregnancies, well I'm carrying a mixture of Ron and Luna and well- in basic fact I have a part of both of them in me and well magical me and the baby have been joined to ensure that I know how to best care for the baby and fully know what he or she wants… while I can show him or her my world what I'm thinking… not bad things just so I can reassure the baby everything is ok" Hermione explained before biting back another fit of giggles when Harry's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Then they darted from her stomach to her face then back again and again.

"So you… I mean there is a little Ron and Luna in there" Harry asked as Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded as though she was talking to a five year old.

"Yes basically, so sometimes I may act like one or the other… but I will remain Hermione, you see when witches become pregnant a link between the baby, mother and father are made so each spouse acts slightly like the other, seeing as I'm carrying the baby I'm linked to both Ron and Luna so the baby can bond with them… so that means I have the Weasley sense of humour as such" Hermione declared before the evil glint returned to her eyes and Harry swallowed hard.

Yep pregnant women are scary… and Hermione added for good measure meant Harry was in for a tough time.

* * *

thanks for the review and i hope to update soon. 


	3. Ginny And Draco

**Chapter three **

Two months later

Hermione groaned as she slumped down on the Weasley's sofa cursing the powers that be for including swollen ankles.

Harry, Ron and Luna had convinced Hermione to go to the burrow for lunch despite the fact that she wanted to sleep, eat and bathe for the day and deep down she wished she could do all three at once. But she had been dragged… and as much as she wished it wasn't true when Harry turned his puppy dog eyes on her she couldn't say no. it was the hormones… it had to be.

Just as another set of curses passed through her mind someone sat on a arm chair and Hermione glanced over to see a rather chirpy Draco (Malfor) Weasley, he took Ginny's last name when they got married, one to rid himself of the shame of the Malfory name in the good wizard community and two because there was still a few death eaters roaming around.

In his arms he held a small slick straight blonde haired girl who was beaming at Hermione… eyes, hair and mouth from her father the rest was Ginny Weasley including the smile.

"Draco" Hermione greeted before beaming at her god daughter "and if it isn't the most prettiest girl in all the world… how are you today Lotte" Hermione asked as Bella Weasley snuggled against her father "tired… daddy said mummy was throwing a fit so we came in here" Lotte declared causing Draco to stiffen and glance behind him to make sure his fiery red haired wife was in no way capable of hearing that.

"Don't worry Draco… I won't breathe a word" Hermione teased seeing Draco relax and throw her a grin before smirking.

"Always figured you would get knocked up by a Weasley" Draco declared with a light friendly teasing tone. Hermione threw daggers at him and Draco simply chuckled… he had been on the receiving end of more then one threats from her, so he always held his ground.

"Well the only other real option was Potter" Draco grinned brightly and a small smirk glimmered across his face but before Hermione could understand Draco was laughing. Hermione carried on throwing daggers at him until Lotte's furrowed brow turned to him and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean auntie HERmione get knocked up daddy" the innocence of the questioned caused Hermione to burst out laughing and Draco to turn an amusing shade of purple. Lotte simply frowned and pursed her lips, waiting for an answer.

"honey," Hermione started getting Lotte's attention and Hermione smiled brightly at her "you remember that there was something's I can only explain when you're a little bit older… well this is one of those times, I'm sorry I know how very smart you are" Hermione stated grinning at the little girl who kept her lips pursed before smiling back at her godmother.

Draco blinked a few times before a timid smile crept across his reddening face. No doubt grateful for getting out of explaining his little comment.

"Hey Lotte how about we go out side before your mother and grandmother finds us" Draco ordered as Lotte nodded eagerly before jumping from her fathers lap crashing to the floor. She blinked blankly for a few seconds before smiling again and jumping to her feet racing to the door. Draco got to his feet and sighed before looking at Hermione.

"I best get her…. you look great Hermione" Draco said a little stiffly but Hermione knew that he meant it… he had changed a lot and that had been down mostly to Ginny. Hermione smiled at him warmly just as his daughter opened the door open, Draco followed her before she squealed.

"Uncle George… Uncle Fred" and with that Draco lowered his head and groaned… though the twins had accepted him it gave them the right to rib him to no end.

Hermione giggled to herself before someone else took up the seat Draco had just left, Hermione smiled brightly at Ginny.

"how are you feeling" Ginny questioned eyeing her best friend up, though Hermione was only two months pregnant she was beginning to show a slight bump in her normal clothes.

"Um you know the usual for a two month pregnant woman… I'm not so tired now, I've been eating protein in fact I've been researching and found some nice receipts" Hermione stopped when she saw Ginny shaking her head and giggled.

"What?" Hermione questioned frowning at what she had just said to make the red head to giggle.

"Oh nothing… it's just you, only you would research something like this" Ginny waved a hand towards Hermione's stomach across which she folded her arms.

"Well I want to be ready for anything" Hermione stated defensively to which Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

"Well if you want to research then I suggest the magical books… you are having a magical pregnancy" Ginny reminded as Hermione furrowed her brow then blushed. Ron and Luna created the child inside of her but magically the healers put the child in her womb and created the link to Ron and Luna and to Hermione too. The rest however was up to Hermione.

"I didn't think about that… it's hard enough with being pregnant… oh god Ginny what exactly will happen" Hermione chewed her lip and wrung her hands. Ginny gave a sigh before standing and sat beside Hermione taking her hand in hers.

"Don't worry… Ron, Luna, me and even Draco are here to help… not mention mum and Harry. What ever this baby throws at you we'll deal with it" Ginny assured patting her friend's hand.

"You know Hermione… I just wanted… well I think… we're all grateful for what you're giving Ron and Luna. I know what they said about finding another witch but… it means the world that you're the one doing this, I think it's brave of you…not that something bad is going to happen its just not every friend who would carry her friends baby" Ginny stumble blushing at how foolish she was beginning to sound. Hermione wiped the tears away and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"I'm not doing it for friends Ginny… I'm doing this for family, everything we were willing to do for each other made us a family… it's because of this family that I think Harry truly found the strength he needed to finish what he started so many years ago" Hermione admitted causing Ginny to start welling up now. The two friends smiled at each with tears glistening in their eyes.

"What are you two crying about" Ron asked as he and Harry made their way into the room and watched the two who turned and glared at them.

"why do you two have to open you big mouths and ruin everything… me and Hermione were discussing things as friends and then you two stomp in and automatically think we're crying" Ginny fumed causing Hermione to soften slightly when Harry and Ron gulped.

"We-we- we were just worried is all, I mean… you two don't usually cry like that" Ron stuttered causing Hermione to stifle a laugh. While Ginny jumped from her seat, folding her arms across her chest and gave them the best Mrs Weasley impression.

"as always you being MEN you think you know everything… maybe we do cry like that… maybe we were having a best friend moment" Ginny snapped before she groaned and stomped out of the room leaving Hermione to bite back the giggles while Harry and Ron both wore an expression of confusion.

"Bloody mad that woman is" Ron muttered before he shook his head and sat beside Hermione while Harry sat on the other side still shaking his head.

"That woman is your sister Ron" Hermione pointed out causing Ron to snort and say nothing more.

"What were you and ferret talking about not corrupting my goddaughter" Harry questioned receiving a glare from Hermione and chuckle from Ron. Ron grunted however when Hermione made a sharp connection with his ribs using her elbow before she turned on Harry.

"Draco and I were not corrupting your goddaughter… I think you; Ron, Fred and George have managed that all by your selves" Hermione pointed out causing Harry to raise his eyebrows innocently.

"We don't corrupt" Harry started shooting a look towards Ron who cleared his throat and waved a hand around.

"We make sure that any young child born into this family understands how to care for themselves" Ron pointed out causing Hermione to chuckle them struggle to her feet.

"of course you do… well if you two will excuse me I have to do my daily routine of reading Hogwarts: a history of to your unborn child Ron" Hermione chirped with a glint to her eyes strolling out of the room leaving Ron to gape after her and Harry to simply grin.

"She doesn't do that everyday does she mate" Ron stuttered before he looked to Harry who was grinning brightly.

"Hermione" Ron called as he jumped up from his seat and charged after his best friend. While Harry shook his head and watched the red head search for the pregnant witch.


End file.
